Rumah Sakit Hantu
by Evania Deana
Summary: Kejadian di dalam Rumah Sakit Hantu yang menyenangkan serta mengejutkan. sebuah kenangan yang membuat mereka tersenyum.


**_Hai, aku bikin fic baru. Yang mau baca silahkan_**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studio  
**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Hanya untuk kesenangan dan tidak ada di film aslinya**

 **Udah, langsung aja!**

* * *

"Eh, ke Rumah Sakit Hantu yuk!"Ajak Fang

"Ayooo"Ying langsung bersemangat

"Boleh"Sahut Boboiboy

"J-jangan, aku takutlah"Gopal merinding

"Aku juga, umm... Ying, bukannya kau takut Hantu? Apalagi disini nggak pake kereta"Tanya Yaya

"Kalau Fang yang ngajak pasti mau lah~"Goda Gopal

"Oi!"Protes keduanya bersamaan.

"Yaudah, ayo mengantre. Biar masuknya bersamaan"Ajak Boboiboy

Mereka berlima menunggu antrean yang agak panjang. Boboiboy agak was-was ketika rombongan depannya akan masuk, Gopal kakinya bergetar, Fang sangat santai, Yaya juga sedikit takut, sementara Ying antara takut dan senang serta penasaran.

"Fang, kau-yakin?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Yakin, nah aku yang didepan"Kata Fang

"A-aku dan Yaya dibarisan kedua"Sahut Ying cepat

"Huftt... Oke, aku dan Gopal dibelakang"Boboiboy menghela napas karena ia berada dibarisan belakang, bagaimana kalau dirinya diikuti oleh dokter zombie? Bagaimana kalau dia diikuti oleh organ-organ tubuh yang berjalan? Oke, yang kedua hanya khayalan belaka.

Tiba giliran mereka

Mereka mulai memasuki Rumah Sakit Hantu

LAP

Lampu yang menyala mulai padam, digantikan dengan beberapa lampu berwarna merah. Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar

Di pintu masuk ada dua tengkorak penjaga. Aroma melati mulai tercium membuat merinding. Sebuah tengkorak yang lebih besar muncul secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan orang.

"Huuwaaaaaaaa... "

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Oi, diamlah!"

Kelimanya kembali berjalan. Gopal melihat kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada manusia yang menyamar menjadi hantu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Lampu kembali padam, ketika lampu menyala, munculah dua sosok makhluk yang tentunya samaran mengagetkan mereka

"Kyaaaaaaaa... Apaa ituuuu?! Huwaaaa cepatlaahhh"Ying histeris sambil memukuli tas Fang agar pemuda didepannya itu lekas berjalan

"Heiapaituapaitucepatjalanlahakusudahgemetaran"Boboiboy komat-kamit

"Uhuhuhuu... Boboiboy, mana kau..."Gopal merintih

"Aaaaaaaa"Yaya menjerit ketika melihat sosok berambut panjang berlumuran darah dengan membawa bayi yang juga berlumuran darah.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..."Tanpa sadar, Ying memeluk Fang hingga lampu padam dan kembali menyala secara perlahan

Saat Ying sadar, ia berhenti dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Fang

"Heeiiicepaatjalaaanncepatlahakusudahtidaktahan"Boboiboy masih komat-kamit sedari tadi, padahal perjalanan mereka masih panjang di dalam sini

Lampu kembali padam. Ying langsung berteriak. Ia menggenggam tangan Yaya

"Huwaaaa! Yayaaaaa... Eh, Yaya, t-tanganmu k-kok ka-yak tu-tulang aja?"Ying menoleh perlahan dengan gemetaran, dia takut jika yang digenggamnya bukan tangan Yaya, tapi—

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"Ying kembali memeluk Fang. Dugaannya benar, sebuah tengkorak berdiri tepat disamping Ying

"H-hei, Y-ying?"Fang tergagap namun tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, Ying melepaskan pelukannya, saat mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Operasi' mereka melihat banyak sosok aneh berkeliaran, serta suara-suara decitan dan aneh lainnya. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka. Sesosok vampir yang membawa tulisan 'Haus Darah!', _Gargantuar_ dan _Dr. Zomboss_ seperti di permainan _Plants vs Zombies_

"Huwaaaa... Kakiku gemetaran... Aku tidak bisa jalaaaannn... Kyaaaaaaaa"

Fang yang mendengarnya segera menggendong Ying tanpa rasa takut dan dengan PD-nya ala _Bridal Style_ melewati hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran. Fang menggendong Ying melewati ruangan-ruangan yang menghubungkan Pintu Keluar diikuti dengan Gopal karena ia tidak menemukan Boboiboy.

Ying yang menyadarinya merona dalam kegelapan, tapi dia pasrah karena takut luar biasa. Ying memejamkan kedua matanya, pikirannya sudah tidak karuan. Sesampainya di luar, Fang menurunkan Ying dengan hati-hati.

"Hah hah hah"Gopal ngos-ngosan

"T-terima kasih ya Fang"Ucap Ying. Keduanya merona

"S-sama-sama"Ucap Fang gugup sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot

Ying, Fang, dan Gopal melongo melihat Yaya dan Boboiboy keluar dari Rumah Sakit Hantu, Yaya memeluk Boboiboy ketakutan. Sungguh imutnya mereka.

Setelah mereka dari Rumah Sakit Hantu, mereka menaiki beberapa permainan lainnya, seperti _Drop Zone_ , _Crazy Car, Roller Coaster, Jet Coaster,_ dan permainan-permainan ekstrim lainnya yang tentunya disertai jeritan-jeritan dari mereka maupun penumpang lainnya

Setelah puas bermain, mereka mampir ke _Food Court_. Setelah itu mereka berkumpul dengan rombongan mereka yang lain.

* * *

"Yaayaaaaa!"Seru Ying memanggil sahabatnya yang meninggalkannya saat ia ke toilet tadi

Yaya menoleh dan terkekeh kecil

"Kamu kok duluan sih"Gerutu Ying

"Habisnya, kamu lama sih. Nanti kalau ketinggalan bus gimana? Mau pulang sendiri?"

"Tadi kan banyak orang, jadi lama deh, lagian, nggak mungkin kan ditinggal. Emang sopir busnya mau tanggung jawab kembali kesini lagi?"

"Hihi... Eh, iya iya"

Yaya dan Ying memasuki bus dan duduk di tempat mereka, menunggu teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Eh Yaya, kamu kok dari tadi ketawa terus sih?"Tanya Ying

"Hah?, enggak kok, haha"Yaya masih terus tertawa

"Itu buktinya, aduh Yaya, jangan-jangan pistol emosi Y milik Adu Du masih ada efeknya. Bagaimana ini?"

"Hahaha... Aku ingat Fang menggendongmu"

"Aaarrghh... Lupakan, aku sedang ketakutan tahu!" Ying beralasan, sebenarnya ia juga senang sih

"Bilang saja, kalau suka"Ejek Yaya

"Yaya, kamu tadi meluk Boboiboy kan?"Tanya Ying

"M-mana mungkin!"Wajah Yaya berubah horror, pipinya memerah

"Hayooo... Pipimu memerah loh~"Goda Ying

"Itu aku ketakutanlah"

"Tapi pelukan sama Boboiboy kan?~"Ying masih menggoda

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur"Yaya mengalihkan perhatian

"Hei Yaya, kau yakin mau tidur, masih pukul lima sore loh, bus juga baru jalan"

"Biarin!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Akhirnya, selesai juga. Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku rekreasi sama teman-temanku sekelas waktu habis UN  
**

 **Walaupun gak ikut masuk ke Rumah Sakit Hantu sih, tapi aku langsung kepikiran mau buat fic kayak gini. Akhirnya ya, jadi deh, meski agak berantakan**

 **Sekian, mohon di review**

 **~Hanako Frost~**


End file.
